The Ancients
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: The Volturi are older than any of us combined. As where the Ancients come in, and like their name, they are older than the Volturi. Rumors had it that the Ancients came to be before vampires existed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually a prolouge. I had the idea after watching New Moon. I'm not a really big fan anymore cause it is becoming seriously ridiculous, on how fan's act.**

**So the pairing was brought to me by my creative and lazy mind on how Bella treated Jacob and how similarity (kinda... just in a nicer way) Inuyasha treated Kaggie.**

**I just gave away the pairings were, but if you can't figure it out, then boo hoo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

"Carlisle was studying in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers." Edward continued, still looking at the most colorful, the most ornately framed painting there was. It was as wide as the door it hung next to.

He touched a comparatively sedate quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down at the mayhem below them. She recognized the golden-haired man, but something above where Carlisle was standing, four figures drew her attention. Bella couldn't tell if it represented Greek mythology, or if the figures floating in the clouds above them were meant to be astonishing and simply beautiful beyond words; almost like Gods themselves.

Drowning Edward out, she continued to try to see the faces of the figures. Their faces were smudged as if a finger went over them, but one thing she can see clearly was their hair and their body shaped. Two hair that stood out the most caught her attention, Figure one, of the tallest, had white and long hair, and if she estimated, she would say it would reach that's figures calf, the figure had what appeared to be golden eyes. Figure two shorter than figure one but taller than figure three and four, had what she guessed red/auburn hair with startling green eyes that read mischief. Figure three's hair, the shorter one, next to the red/auburn haired person, body was more like a ballerina with their hair black as a raven's wing with blue tints in them, her eyes, she guessed it's a her, since the figure was the shortest, had startling sea blue eyes; the last male, from his high structure she guessed also had black hair which was held in a pony tail and sky blue eyes.

"Edward…" Bella said, cutting him off. "Who are these people above Carlisle?"

Looking where Bella's attention was caught at, he exhaled slowly. "They would be known as the Ancients."

"Why call them Ancients?" she questioned, still intrigued.

"The Volturi, as you known them, are royalty among my people." Edward explained looking at the said undead. "They are older than any of us combined. As where the Ancients come in, and like their name, they are older than the Volturi. Rumors has it that the Ancients came to be before vampires existed."

Hearing a small gasp from Bella, he continued. "Not a lot of information is known about them, besides what the artist drew. We don't know if they walk among us."

* * *

**Words: 444**

**Read and Review!**

**And... If you havn't figured out who the smudged figures are, then oh well's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know how awesome it is to have your favorite authors, favorite/review/alert your story? –insert girly squeal- It's epiclly awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I wished, but sadly, it doesn't**.

* * *

Leaning against the hood of her car, she tilted her head back and inhaled the morning rain and fog in the small town of Forks. Dressed in a thin black jacket with a plain purple shirt, ending with black skinny jeans and studded belts, opening her sea blue eyes to view the parking lot, her eyes landed on a silver Volvo then shifted to a red '50s truck. A small 'hm' escaped her throat.

Hearing the bell ring and most students going towards one direction, she assumed it was lunch time. Following the noise and smell, she soon stood outside the door, ignoring the students who peered out the window.

* * *

Inside the cafeteria, five figured suddenly stiffened with one confused female. The five felt something in the air; dangerous and _very_ old. Golden eyes shifted towards the door and soon spotted a small figure enter. She was about Alice's height, a little taller. The smell of jasmine and waterfalls soon drafted towards their direction and eyes sharpened.

The confused female followed their line of vision to stop at a girl their age. Taking in her black wavy mid-back hair, to her sea blue eyes, she felt a sense of de ja vu, but ignored it as it passed away quickly.

* * *

Sea blue eyes scanned the room, ignoring the stares, as she tries to find a table to sit at. Seeing one way back at the corner of the cafeteria, she made her way through the throngs of students, ignoring the whispers and stares. Sitting back on the chair, she put her head down and closed her eyes.

* * *

'_Edward… can you read her mind?'_ Alice thought to her brother.

"I can't." Edward replied, suspicious at the new girl.

Bella looked back and forth between Edward and Alice. The new girl looked familiar to her. Realization suddenly came to her as she snapped her finger. Ignoring the Cullens, she walked over to the single girl at the table and sat down, ignoring the stares.

"Gome?"

* * *

**Words: 367**

**Ta da! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha... just the plot bunnies I murder at night.**

***Edited***

* * *

The raven mop of head, lazily held her head up and opened her sea blue eyes to brown eyes.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"It's me, Gome-chan. From long time ago! Your dad used to take you to Phoenix for family vacation and we would hang out when our dad would go fishing! Remember?" Bella exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome looked at the girl in front of her, studying. Blue eyes scrutinized the girl in front of her. Her wild brown hair held back with a regular red colored hair band, button nose and rosy cheeks. Looking around the girl in front of her to the owner of the silver Volvo, then back to the girl in front of her, she gave a fake smile and tilted her head.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"It's me! Bella! We used to push each other and chase each other at the play ground. Braid each others hair's and slept over at my house. Sometimes we would sneak to the living room just to watch cartoons. Don't you remember?"

"Hm…" The pause gave Bella hope as she watched the girl who hopped to be 'Gome' tap her finger against her lips and her eyes towards the ceiling. "Nope… I don't know you." Kagome then put her head back down into her arms, ignoring the girl in front of her.

Bella looked at the girl in front of her. She wasn't mistaken, cause how many Asian girls have blue eyes? She bit her lip and nibbled worried on it. Did Kagome somehow get amnesia?

"Look, what do you want? I don't remember you and I don't think your boyfriend appreciates me talking to you in a rude way. So do me a favor and... Oh, I don't know, go away?" She said as her eyebrow rose.

Brown eyes snapped to blue eyes and tears were brought to her eyes. Biting her lip down harshly, she nodded, did what the girl asked and went back to Edward. Edward, sensing his depressed girlfriend, wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder and rubbed her arm. Turning his head back to glare at the female, he was surprised that the girl was gone and heard the cafeteria door swing.

* * *

A light knock bounced off the door and onto the walls, as the students paused what they were doing, watching their biology teacher answer it. Opening the door, he was greeted with the new student as she handed him her schedule. Walking back and looking down at the paper, he stood in front of the class.

Clearing his throat, he spoke to the class, "Class, today we have a new student all away from Japan. Please welcome Ta-ee-shoe Kag-ome"

The said person cringed at the bad pronunciation of her name, "My name is Taisho, Kagome." Coldness edged at her voice. "Pleased, to make your acquaintance."

"Is that all you want to say?" Getting a shrug as a response, he told her to sit behind Bella. "Bella, raise your hand so-"

Kagome walked off towards her seat, ignoring the teacher. Setting her bag down, she took out a note book and a pen. Opening to a new page, she began to doodle, once the teacher began to talk.

Bella noticed Edward stiffness. He's more stiffer when she first sat next to him.

"Edward… are you alright?" She whispered.

Giving her favorite crooked smile, he reassured her, "I'm fine." Hearing a faint snort behind him, the turned his head so that he could see the new girl at the corner of his eye and smiled, "Just smelled something bad." Feeling a heated glare behind him, he in held a shiver.

* * *

Hearing the ending bell ring, all students walked out only to stare at the sleek black Audi R8 parked in the middle of the parking lot that wasnt there in the morning. Getting out of their stupor, they all crowded around the parked car. Hearing a cleared throat, the all looked back to the new girl. Seeing her lift her hand and point at the car, the students jumped when the cars alarm turned off.

Opening the driver's door, she placed her bag on the passenger seat and shut the door. Inserting the key to the ignition, placing her left foot on the breaks and her right foot on the gas, she pressed down a few times to warn the students to get out of her way. Once they were out of the way, she raced passed them, over to the Cullens and Bella and out the parking lot.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she hanged her coat on the hanger and placed her bag where the steps began. She was soon glomped from behind and a voice shouted next to her ear.

"Kaggie-chan! Welcome home!" A running slim figure dressed in a short kimono rushed towards the waiting suspect making them fall into a heap failing arms. An 'Omph' was soon followed and the figures giggled. "How was school?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, she sighed, "I found out who the Volturi were going to kill." She paused and spread her aura. "Where are the boys?"

"Roaming their new back yard, where else?"

"Shall we join them?"

"Nah, you go ahead honey, I gotta go get my make up fixed for Banky."

"Bank's is coming over? For how long?"

"Dunno, hun. But for now, his plane should be here in an hour or two. Gotta hurry!" Giving a kiss to Kagome on the cheek, the figure flaunted off in a pulled on kimono at the last second making Kagome shake her head in amusement.

Once changed into black shorts with purple flower waves and a black tank top, she inhaled the air. Spreading out her aura once more, she located where her target are and started to run.

Speeding past trees and bushes, jumping over rocks and roots she was soon a blur.

Reaching her destination, she jumped onto a bolder.

In front of her laid the three most beautiful form of any animals out there.

In the middle, the biggest, a white majestic inu with a blue crescent on it's forehead with two maroon stripes on each cheek and golden eyes. His body was stretched over forty feet plus his tail. The inu's head was on his paws and once Kagome jumped on the bolder, he raised his head to look at her.

On the left of the majestic inu, the smallest around twenty feet, an orange/auburn kitsune with 9 tails lazily flickering around. Green pupil mischief eyes settled on Kagome and growled in greeting then returned back into resting.

Lastly, the middle size around thirty-five, on the right of the inu, a black ookami with startling sky blue pupil eyes looked at her and growled. Opening his mouth, his long pink tongue rolled out.

"I found out who the Volturi are after."

She got their attention. When she was about to continue, all the males eyes shifted towards where Kagome came from.

* * *

_Jacob, three things entered our territory. Since you and Paul arere the closest go check it out. Be careful, I sense that it's dangerous. _Sam thought to Jacob while patrolling.

_We're on it. _Changing his route, he and Paul ran towards where Sam felt the beings. Lifting his nose up in the air, he couldn't help but scented on one of the scents; the jasmine and waterfalls. He snarled when he realized that the scent wasn't alone, three other scents surrounded the first one, coating it, making sure every animal within distance knew that the first scent was _theirs_ and _theirs only_; one with mint and forest, one with pine trees and earthy scent and one with the scent of thunder, power and waterfalls.

Coming close to the four scents, they both shifted back into their human form, and stepped out, only to almost slip in shock Well only for Paul to almost slip, Jacobs eye zeroed in on the human female, ignoring how out of place it was, and just stared at her like a starved man looking at an all you can eat free buffet. Shaken, literally, out of his stupor, he realized that in the clearing rested what had to be the biggest animals he had ever seen and realized that he was being growled at. In front of them were the three biggest animals they have ever seen; a white dog with markings, a fox with nine tails and a regular black wolf.

Feeling a nudge from Paul and throwing a heated glare, he cleared his throat, he tried to not look nervous or irritated and trying to keep his eyes from shifting towards the female.

Kagome's eyes connected towards the eyes of the 6'7 man, who in her opinion had a well toned, muscular body that she could definitely appreciate it while running her tongue along- Kagome mentally slapped herself and continued to eyed the male, ignoring his friend, standing on top of the rock, looking over them and couldn't help but take in the view since all he was wearing was a pair tanned khakis, with short black hair and a tribal tattoo on his upper right arm.

He stepped forward, while everyone else tensed, and opened his mouth. "Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?"

* * *

**Words: 1,543**

**It's edited, and longer. About 200 words longer.**

**Note: TKP, TGKK, Taintless, Naruto's Miko, and A Healthy Soul are on hiatus. **

**Anyone guess who the mysterious figure who welcomed Kagome is...? **

**Pats on the head for those who get it. **

**And a special thanks to babepantheonfor giving me the idea of Kaggie knowing Bella. Thanks to you, my writers block was killed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited: 6/15/2012**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

Jacob and Paul tried to not shift nervously. All four piercing eyes stared hard at him. Like all animals, these beasts in front of him; besides the girl, were animals and they can smell fear.

Watching the female glance at the beasts, she growled lightly. Raising her hand, her middle and thumb held together and in a swift move, she snapped her fingers.

The two werewolves quickly closed their eyes when a bright pink light shined in front of him. A second after the piercing light, it dimmed, they opened their eyes to only see a clearing with trees and bushes. There were no trails and no scents left behind for him to track.

Jacob glanced at Paul and the latter nodded, shifting back into their wolf form, theyboth established a connection.

_Sam, we got a problem in our hands._

_What happened?_

_we saw these beasts… these large beasts. Bigger than our size! And the strange thing above all that, was this regular looking girl with black raven hair and blue eyes. _

_Alright. Once you reached Emily's place, phone the others. I will be there once I finish my patrol, then we shall discuss this._

* * *

Bella returned home after her date with Edward; running through the forest on his back, jumping through trees, and went to our special place.

Seeing her dad at the table working and cleaning his guns, she addressed him, "Hey dad?"

"Oh hey Bella, how was school?"

"It's fine, same old." After waiting a few seconds, she spoke to him once again. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Do you remember when I was young and back in Phoenix, a friend of yours would come and visit with their daughter?"

Charlie put down the gun he was oiling and leaned back against his chair. After a few seconds he remembered. "Oh, you mean Takumi and his daughter Kagome Higurashi?"

* * *

"-and that's what happened." Jacob finished, while glancing towards his pack mates.

"Jacob…" Quil started slowly, "You sure you two weren't seeing things?" Ignoring the two male's glare and reached across the table to high five Jared.

"They both aren't seeing things." Their alpha said. "I felt something in the air and asked Jacob and Paul to check what it was. It seems we have a new enemy."

"Woah, wait a minute! Before we accuse them of any harm, they didn't attack me. Maybe we should just ask what they want." Jacob said suddenly standing up making his chair fall backwards while slamming his hands on the table.

Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil shared glances and sly smirks.

"Right, you just want to check out that hot girl." Paul said.

"Maybe we should go 'check' her out too!" Embry replied earning a disapproving look from Sam.

A sudden loud growl echoed throughout the cottage. All eyes shifted towards where Jacob was only to see an empty spot and the door hanging by the bolt.

Six eyes glanced at each other.

* * *

"So what do you think about the new girl?" Alice said, dancing around Edward and Emmett in the dark.

"I don't know. What I want to know is why Edward can't read her mind and why you can't see her future." Emmett said.

"I agree. It's like the whole situation with Bella again. The new girl's scent is much sweeter and tempting. It smells old and pure, that's the part that's troubling me." Edward said.

"Her scent says that she's human. Same age around Bella's, and didn't Bella go and greet her during lun-"

Alice was interrupted when a disgusting and foul smell penetrated the air. Her face scrunched up as Edward and Emmett hid their noses. "Ugh! What's that smell?"

"It seems to be coming our way. Get ready!" Edward warned them. Like it was summoned, a long skinny figure appeared before them. Its eyes were big and yellow horns are seen above it's head and it was the color of something red and brown.

"God! What is that thing?" Emmett asked.

The 'thing' eyed them before turning it's head to their left. Before the three Cullens could say anything, a slim figure jumped towards the 'thing' with something long and silver shined in the moonlight. '_A sword?'_ The figure's weapon slashed down quickly and the 'thing' was sliced in half and soon became dust.

The figure swung the sword away from the trio and sheathed it. Then it turned to the trio, and jumped away it's hood fell and black silky tresses fell like waves.

Just before it left, they saw the figures eyes.

Sea blue eyes.

* * *

**Sorry! I had finals this week and I updated the best as I could. Slightly longer chapter.**

**Words: 769**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG Whats this? I updated?**

* * *

Opening the door to the house, Kagome took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. Running a hand through her hair, she came to the kitchen and poured her self some water. Walking into the living room carrying her cup and her sword she settled down laying vertical on the couch with her back leaning against Sesshoumaru's arm and her feet popped up on Shippou's legs, her hands playing with Kouga's hair.

"Where's Jakoutsu and Bankoutsu?" She asked, making her self comfy.

"Out on a date." Kouga said, sitting in front of the couch. "Inuyasha called." Getting her attention. "He said he'll be here next week." And her eyes brighten at the thought.

"How was your hunt?" Shippou asked after a while.

"It was fine; ran into the Cullens."

"Oh really? Did something interesting happen?"

Looking away from Shippou, he knew something bad happened. "…Kagome."

"They caught a glimpse of my eyes…" Besides her, Sesshoumaru stiffened.

* * *

"Yeah! Higurashi, Kagome. But I think I got the wrong person." Bella told Charlie.

"What do you mean?" Her dad asked as Bella put her stuff down on the couch and sat in the seat across him.

"Well, we had a new student in the school and she has the same features as Kagome and the same name!" She said excitedly to only droop her shoulders. "…But their surname is different."

"Well… what's her last name?"

When Bella was about to reply to her dad, the door bell ranged. "I'll get it."

* * *

Edward, Alice and Emmett raced home to inform the others of their discoveries. Once there, they discovered the wolf pack was at their house talking to the rest of the family. The pack and Cullens decided that it was better to keep watch over Bella as some of the family and pack kept watch around the area.

* * *

"Yes?" Bella asked while opening the door. "Oh… hey Alice! What are you doing here?"

"Remember our sleep over?"

"Sleep over?"

Leaning in, "Edward wants you to be at the house. We ran short of ran into a bit of a trouble." Alice whispered.

Bella looked at Alice with wide eyes and ran into the living room to inform Charlie. After giving the approval from her dad, she got into the car with Alice already in the drivers seat, none of them saw the glowing sky blue eyes, watching them.

* * *

While on the way towards their destination, Alice stiffened. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" Bella replied, looking worriedly at Alice.

"Do you have your seatbelt on?"

"Yeah, wh- " Bella screamed when something rammed into the Alice's side of the vehicle.

"Hold on!" Alice said, as she urged Bella to drive faster. The ramming continued.

"Where's Emmett and Jasper?" Bella screamed, panicking.

"I don't know!" Alice replied, she didn't want to leave Bella behind to find the others incase something happened. The ramming stopped. The two girls breathed out, exhaustedly only to freeze as a large, bulky thing appeared in front of the car. It reached its arms out; as Bella hit the brakes while the car skidded, leaving the smell of burning rubber.

The thing in front of them was hideous; long pointy face, red long eyes, with horns and few hairs it's body was a red-purple color and it reached over eight feet tall, with large pointy fangs. It breathed and Alice gagged at the smell, while gripping Bella's hand.

"What is it doing?" Bella asked, waiting for something to happen. The thing in front of them was just staring at them, eyes shifting between the two girls.

"I don't know." Alice replied. "I can't read its mind."

"What are we goi-" Bella was cut off again, as the monster gripped the car, leaving dents on the side. It stiffened and suddenly the car was flipped.

Alice, inside of the flipped vehicle was stunned for a second then looked at Bella, to see that she was still conscious and bleeding from a head injury. She ignored the smell, and kicked her side of the door open and in a second, she was at Bella's door, yanking it off the hinges and throwing it aside, as she pulled Bella out.

"You okay?" She asked, receiving a dazed nod.

"Why is no one coming?" Bella whispered, scared shit-less.

Alice was about to reply when two new scents appeared; one with jasmine and waterfalls and one smelling like a wet dog. The two girls stiffened as a twig broke behind them and slowly turned. The sight before then, they widened their eyes. There stood an animal; something canine… possibly, with the height of two to three stories tall, multiple shadows swished in the dark and with glowing green eyes. A shadow moved on the side of the animal and it stood between the two girls. The moon appeared, and the two girls gasped. In front of them, stood, Taishou, Kagome with her sword drawn and turned lightly to the fox with it's eyes still on the monster.

"Shippou," she called. The owner of the ears, twitched then and turned towards her voice. "Watch them."

The animal did nothing, but moved forward a bit with its tails resting on each side of the girls; forming a cage.

"Kagome, wait." Bella said, her hand reached out, gripping the edge of Kagome's shirt. "What happening?"

She waited for an answer, but all she ignored and her hand brushed off. Bella watched her twirl her sword, as it glinted in the moonlight, giving it a bluish-glow. She watched as Kagome bended her knees and stilled, noticing the monster was watching Kagome now. It growled something out that sounded like Volturi; making the two girls stiffen up more and blinked when Kagome snarled with viciousness that surprised the two girls; it sounded like a real snarl, heard from a really pissed-off animal.

She suddenly disappeared before their eyes and reappear before the monster with her sword up, slashing downwards to only to be knocked away. She then dropped down to kick the monsters leg, and once it staggered, she back flipped, to give it a kicking upper cut; dislocating its jaw. The monster howled in agony, before grabbing its jaw and with a sickening crack, it popped it back in place and grabbed her form, only to grab air. The next action happened to fast; even Alice's eyes couldn't catch it. There was a faint sound of sword meeting flesh and everything stilled. A second later, the monster was on its knees and with a sickening sound, its head slid off, making Bella turned away and Alice to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

Bella returned to the sight to see Kagome wiping her sword from blood on the monsters skin and to flick it hard enough to create a sound. Once she seemed satisfied of something, she sheathed it.

_Click_

Bella blinked, like she was in a dazed, only to squeal as the gigantic fox, _'I totally forgot about that!'_ moved it's tail and walked to Kagome's side. Once it reached her, it lowered his head and sniffed around her body to only be pushed away, with an "I'm fine." Kagome nodded and turned their backs to the two girls only to be stopped when a voice reached them… or her. "Kagome… wait."

Hearing a faint sigh, Kagome turned around; her cold blue eyes looking directly at brown eyes, making the owner flinched. She softened her eyes and waited for the owner of the brown eyes to continue. She felt Shippou sit on his rump, with his tails thumping against the grown and his tongue out.

"What is that thing?" Bella started, her eyes looked towards the monster, to return to Kagome. "Why did it attack us? Did it say Volturi? Are more comi-"

She was cut off as a hand was raised and watched Kagome rubbed her nose and sigh. "It was after you."

The reply was so soft, they thought they imagined it.

"Me?" Bella asked. "Why me?"

Her reply was only a shrug.

"If it was after me, is my dad okay?" Bella asked, worriedly, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Your father is fine." Kagome said her voice soft to not stress Bella out more.

"Where is my family?" Alice growled out, her golden eyes glaring at them.

"They were probably fighting off the things that were chasing you."

"Things? As in there's more than one? Are they okay?" Alice growled out while registering the information in her mind.

The two girls jumped when they heard a howl echoing around the forest. The fox tilted his head back to reply with a yip and a bark. A second howl; deeper and stronger, different from the first howl. "It seems my companions took care of the other things chasing you." Shippou barked and he was answered with multiple barks, two in fact.

"Your family is fine, minor bruising, nothing serious. By the next day, your vampire and werewolf family will be fine." Ignoring how the two girls stiffened.

Ignoring the questions being thrown to her, she continued walking only to stop at the edge of the forest while Shippou continued. "One more thing," She said with her back to them and she turned her head slightly to look at them from the corner of her blue eyes. "There are not only vampires and werewolves in the world." With that, she stepped into the forest and let it swallow them up.

* * *

Alice's nose twitched as a familiar scent reached her nose. She turned and was face to face with Jasper and Emmett. They were both fine with minor brusing like Kagome said.

"Ah take it, you gurls had the same probl'm?" Jasper said, his eyes searching over their form to only settle on the monster and Bella's damaged car.

The two girls nodded and Bella's knees buckled. Emmett was the one to catch her and smirked softly. "It seems today's events has taken its toll on Bella." He shifted to hold to a bridal form. "Let's go home, kay?" He softly said.

On the way back, Bella nodded off and was soon asleep. The group fussed over her only to be shushed by Edward, who carried her up his room.

* * *

The next day, Bella and the Cullens got a surprise on their front porch. A deep maroon Mazda 3 was parked and a note under the windshield wipers. Jasper grabbed it and read what it said, his eyebrows reaching towards his hairline and passed it onto Emmett. "It seems… that this Kagome girl gave Bella a new ride."

"What? Lemme see that." Bella said as she quickly reached to grab the note as the family went to inspect the car.

Ignoring Emmett's shout about how this car wasn't supposed to be out until the late 2011 she read the short brief letter.

"_Dear Bella,_

_This car is for you. _

_Please accept it as an apology for not making it on time and because of that, your vehicle was destroyed. _

_Please use it however you wish. _

_I have informed your father that I crashed into your truck and the Mazda is it's replacement._

_Sincerely,_

_Taishou, Kagome_

_P.S. Be careful._"

On the corner of the letter, a royal blue crescent was stamped. She looked up from the letter to see Carlisle reaching into the car and took something; a pair of car keys was in his hand. He reached her and held his hand out for her to take, and she noticed a small pink-hue sphere was attached like a charm.

Bella gave the charm a dazzling smile and gripped it and held it to her heart; it was a Shikon no Tama replica. The one Kagome's mildy-insane grandfather family sells in Japan.

* * *

**2011 words (LOL yes it's on purpose)**

**Authors note: OMG I UPDATED! Hahahahaha. Finally are what you guys were thinking. **

**It seems that I only update in summer time... xDD (maybe HA)**

**If you guys have any ideas what you want to see happen in the next chap, leave it in the reviews and I'll add them in. I might continue to write it when I wake up, I have a faint idea to whats gona come. **

**It's currently 3:09 am in the morning. :D**

**ALSO, if you have any ideas on for any of my stories, leme know too. I currently have a writers block. LOL.**

**-ChaoticLilAznGurl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooooo I updated.  
I wonder if anyone knows that this is book 3 of Twilight?  
Eclipse... I should have mentioned it earlier. LAWL, my bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha... just the plot bunnies I murder at night.**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident involving Kagome and the monster, when one morning Bella and the Cullens arrived at school and noticed two brand new cars on each side of Ninja 250r black. Emmett whistled and he along with Jasper went to inspect the two new vehicles, while the family lounged around on their car, waiting for the bell to ring. The first one they went to was a maroon Nissan 370Z with the windows and windshields tinted, making it impossible to peek in. They went to the second vehicle; a black Jaguar XF, its windshields also tinted.

"You like?" A voice reached towards them, and they stiffened. _'We didn't hear them!'_ The Cullens thought while Bella looked at them in surprised. They looked towards to where owner of the voice stood. In front of them stood a male who appeared to be 17-18 years old, with his long hair in a pony tail that rests on his lower back with it tied, tanned skin, startling blue eyes and he walked towards them a predatory grace.

Next to him stood a male about the same age, his hair also tied up and seemed to be the same length but it was red instead of black, lighter skin than the blue eyed male, green mischievous eyes and he walked lazily; like he had all the time in the world.

"Yeah, pretty sweet ride you have here." Emmett answered them, suddenly warily. The red headed smelled like mint and forest while the blue eyed male smelled like pine cones and an earthy scent.

"She is pretty sweet isn't she? Got her and her sister transported here from where we came from." Shippou said, as he leaned against the Jaguar, making Kouga glare at him.

"Sister?" Jasper said.

"Mhm, the Nissan and the Jaguar were made for us and given to us at the same time, so we dubbed them as sisters." Shippou replied.

"Made for you?" Emmet asked.

Shippou was about to answer when the warning bell ranged. He turned and gave a wink towards the Cullens while Kouga gave them a salute.

"Edward?" Bella's voice drifted towards the two males. They both turned to see Edward glaring at the two retreating forms. "What's wrong?"

"I can't read their minds." Edward fumed as his family gasped. "Damn it!" He shouted, pissed-off, his hands forming a fist. "First that Kagome girl, then Bella and Alice being attacked, then the two large canine and now two new students. What the hell is going on?" He growled out, his face in an ugly snarl.

"Come on." Bella said as she took his hand in hers and his temper cooled. "We're going to be late."

They said their good-byes as each of them walked to their homerooms, processing what Edward said.

As Edward and Bella made it to class, they noticed Kagome wasn't there. Edward laid his head down as Bella rubbed his stiff back and glanced worriedly at Kagome's seat, as her thoughts wandered towards the incident. Each time when Bella approached her, she disappears once she blinks; it was frustrating. She once asked Edward to get to her before she disappears but she slips away from his grasps and merges with the throngs of students.

The door to the room opened and in stepped their biology teacher and Kagome heading towards the front center of the room. "So class, today we have two new students. Please welcome T-shu-moo-jee-kaaz, Ko-u-ga and Tore-ee-kuu-shu-da, Shii-poo."

Said both teams and Kagome winced at the bad pronunciations.

The first boy that was mentioned drew dreamy sighs from the girls in the class as he winked and gave them a two finger salute. "Hey, I'm Tsumujikaze, Kouga and this here is-"

"Torikkusuta, Shippou, nice to meet all of you." He winked which turned the girls from dreamy sighs to puddles of goo as Kouga gave a small glare towards his friend and Kagome snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Kagome is going to be showing these two around since she speaks their language." The teacher continued with the three students gave each other sly glances.

Edward was glaring at them from his seats, boiling in anger. He had made up his mind, after school he's going to talk to them, and they'll better tell him what the hell is happening. Unknowing to himself, he let out a low growl, catching both of the two canines and Kagome.

Hearing the growling from the cold one, both Shippou and Kouga gave back each of their own low growl, making the utensils and other items on the students table tremble; casting confusion all around as the students wondered if there was a small earthquake rumbling. The rumbling stopped when Kagome places her hands on both of the male's arms. They both gave apologetic looks and she shook her head.

After the small confusion, the teacher asked that both males sit at Kagome's table and get to know each other well, which issued another round of sly glances and a smirk, here or there.

* * *

**Words: 861**

**I'm hoping to bring Jacob into the next chapter or the one after that. I realized that I haven't been including the fuzzy-wuzzy wolf in my story, even though it's a Jacob/Kaggie story... Doesn't seem like it, eh?**

**Nice cars, huh? You'll be seeing these cars often and a few more I couldn't help but resist.**

Oh yeah, after a few more chapters of freewriting it, it'll flow along with the movie/book starting at the party the Cullens hosted.

**Read and Review~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. The things I do own are my plot bunnies that I kill.**

* * *

Hearing the last bell ranged for the school, as students and some teachers push and shoves each other aside to reach for their appropriate vehicle to leave for home and some stay around to hang with friends.

As a particular group, popular for looking pale and with ever changing eyes and Bella, followed a trio of friends, knowing they were being followed, of course and wanted to confront them where they deemed safe: in the forest. After walking a few distance, making sure no one would over hear, the Cullens surrounded the trio, with Bella behind Edward.

"So, what is it?" Kouga said, his face completely serious with his arms crossed.

Bella pushed past her boyfriend, who protest but was ignored, to stand in of Kagome, wearing a small frown. She wanted answers and answers now. "Did you lie to me, when I confronted you at the cafeteria the other day?" She asked, staring into Kagome's cold eyes.

Kagome stared back for a while, giving nothing a way. The boys at her sides were getting restless, being surrounded like a cage, their hackles rose and their youki began to rise. Their fangs grew longer and so did their claws. Multiple pops were heard as Kouga's single tail and all nine of Shippou's tails formed.

Distinct gasps were focused on their new appearances and the Cullens grew alarmed. She shifted drawing their attention from her companions, making the Cullens tense and lifted her hand up with the palm facing towards the sky. Sitting in the middle was Bella's keys to her maroon Mazda 3. But what drew her eyes was the pink-hue sphere sitting on the palm.

"I thought this cleared it up." Kagome said, as she raised a single eyebrow.

Bella stared hard into her eyes and suddenly, without notice, she drew Kagome into a hug, startling her poor boyfriend and his family. Kagome smirked and hugged her back. "I knew it. It was-_is_ you. Why did you lie?"

"When did you hang out with vampires?" Kagome countered back.

Bella bit her lips nervously and gave her a meek smile. But something flickered behind Kagome and her attention drew towards the multiple long appendages. "Are… those tails?" she asked, mesmerized at the sight.

"Yep." Kouga said, giving her a fanged smile. "Wanna pet them?"

"Pet?" Bella asked.

"Better yet, wanna give us tummy rubs?" Shippou said as Kouga's tail began to wag the way dogs get when they're excited, as the Cullens eye them weirdly.

"Geeze." Kagome said, as she palmed her face. "I spoiled you guys _way_ too much."

Cullens and Bella were about to asked when Kouga and Shippou walked a few meters away. Wind surrounded them and in a bright flash; which had them raise their arms to cover their eyes. When the light settled, before them stood two marvelous and mind-blowing beasts.

Alice and Bella let out a gasp as so did Jasper and Emmet. They recognize the two beasts in front of them. "You guys were there, protecting Bella and I." Alice said, as she stared in awe.

Shippou answered with a bark as his and Kouga's tail flickered about. They both shifted to lay their heads on their paws so that the rest of the humanoid forms wouldn't have to cram their necks. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice's hand twitched, and Kagome noticed. She stepped aside. "Pet them to your desire." The girls looked at each other before giving an excited squeal as they pounced on the two canines.

"You never did answer Bella." A voice from her right said. She turned her head and looked at Edward. He was poised, ready to grab Bella just in case Shippou would turn on him and his family.

"Relax." Kagome said, as she sat on a fallen tree.

"I won't relax. Who are you? And why are you guys here? And what are those things that attacked my family!" Edward snarled, enraged.

The three giggling females and the two canines paused to stare at the scene before them; emitting guilty expressions on being forgetful and carefree. It was a few weeks ago, when Bella and Alice almost died when their unexpected savior showed up: Kagome.

"Patience young grasshopper. You will get your answers soon enough." Kagome mocked him and turned her back to him, stepping forward to scratch behind Kouga's ear. But was soon halted by Edward's hand on her wrist.

"You and I both know that I am not young." He growled at her.

Almost immediately, the ground shook as the two canines rose up, letting the girls slide down their back, a bit fearful of what was happening.

"Hush." Kagome quietly told her two companions as she turned to look towards the one who held her wrist captive. The beasts quieted but their eyes weary. She eyed him a bit before sighing. Using a maneuver she discovered on one of her journeys to England, she touched his wrist with her finger that held her captive and emitted a small spark of pink.

Edward pulled away with a small hiss and bared his fangs at her, his family, including the girls and Bella, surrounded him. He shook his hand, trying to get rid of the numb feeling and stared wearily at her.

Kagome gave a small smile and wiggled her fingers at them. There was a whoosh of air as Shippou and Kouga returned to their humanoid forms. "I thought youngsters were supposed to be respectful of their elders." She mocked at them and tsked.

Kouga gave a bark of a laugh as Shippou snickered.

"I highly doubt you're older than us." Emmet replied.

The trio looked at each other before giving into laughter but quickly sobered to snickers. "No. I bet we _are_ older than you." She smiled. "But that's another story for another time."

The Cullens tensed as they heard a howl in the forest and knew it wasn't the wolf pack. Both Shippou and Kouga tilted their head back and howled back, each giving off different tones due to age differences. Kagome turned to look back at them and raise an eyebrow, she's still learning the difference of growling, barking, yipping (Shippou's case), howling and other Inu languages.

"Fluffy wants us back. Inu is here and he doesn't have good news." Kouga answered to her look.

* * *

**Words: 1053**

**And~ Inu comes into the story. That'll be interesting. What bad news does Inu bear?**

**Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **I know you guys wanted me to update frequently but Twilight has died, for me. But dont worry, I'll update eventually and I will finish this, no matter how many years it'll take. So enjoy~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own now will I own.

* * *

Once Kagome and the two youkai's left the clearing and got into their each separate vehicle, they took off towards their current housing, with Kouga taking the lead and Shippou taking the rear. After a few miles towards their destination, Kagome sensed several youki following a youki that was growing weaker by the minute and if she guessed right, they will appear in front of them.

Pushing the Bluetooth button, she gave the direct order to call Kouga. Hearing the dial tone and before it could finish, a familiar voice sounded in the car.

"I sensed it." Kouga informed her, knowing what she wanted to say. "Shippou's on the other line, let me connect him."

A second later, Shippou's greeting was heard, but before he could voice his opinion, they heard trees hitting the ground. Kouga cursed suddenly, followed by the sound of a foot slamming the breaks. Kagome quickly followed then Shippou. She realized that the several youki with one growing weaker by the second were a few meters in front of Kouga's car and quickly got out while popping the trunk. Running, she grabbed her katana and jumped into the fight after the two males.

In front of them, a rusty-colored wolf struggled to fight back and Kagome realized why the wolf couldn't out run them, especially when it was hard to out run three shadow-youkai and two mind-reading onis. It's a wonder how the rusty colored wolf lasted this long. Shadow and mind-reading youkai were hard to kill, in packs or by themselves.

Mind-reading oni were hard to kill unless one knows how to block their minds from exposure. Shadow youkai are a bit trickier but not hard once you figure out its pattern. It's a miracle how this large wolf managed.

With the help of Shippou, they took down the two mind reading youkai, which left three shadow youkai left. Concentrating, she tried to guess where the kage-youkai was going to appear but it was too late. Hearing a pained yelp followed by a large body of mass falling to the ground, she turned around towards Shippou fearing the worse until she realized that he was fine only to turn towards the sound and saw that the kage-youkai punctured the wolf's shoulder while it was distracted. Moving faster than ever, she sliced the youkai's head right off.

Turning to the wolf, knowing that Shippou and Kouga would get the last two, she was not surprised that the wolf returned to humanoid form, unconscious. Yelling for Kouga to bring a blanket, she quickly grabbed it once Kouga reappeared besides her and draped it over him. Kouga was about to carry him to his car until she intervened and suggested her car had more room. Ignoring the looks, she got into the drivers sea and speeded away, leaving the two to catch up or meet her at the house.


End file.
